Fishing Guide - Freshwater Skillup
The Freshwater Skillup Route is another popular route of fishermen skilling up, but not as popular as the Carp Route or the Saltwater Route. Unlike the Carp Route, this route can go up to 100 Fishing. Halcyons and Composite Rods are the fishing rods of choice, with Lu Shangs at a later time. This guide is derived from the Kida's Fishing Guide and from the database on that site. Level 1-11: West Ronfaure (Knightwell) Start with Little Worms and Halcyon Rod. Cancel all the !!!, as they are Arrowwood Logs or monsters. If you cannot afford Halcyon Rods, the nearby goblin fishers will drop yew fishing rods. Those rods will break, but easily obtained. At level 7 skill, switch to Insect Balls to isolate the Moat Carps. Level 11-21: East Ronfaure Use Halcyon and Fly Lure for Cheval Salmon. You may also hook Shining Trout which are harder but yield skill ups as well. Cancel all the !!!, which are arrowwood logs or mobs. Level 21-37: Carpenters' Landing (North) Use Halcyon Rod and Minnow. You will go after Dark Bass and Shining Trout. Advance img. support is recommended, as the trout can put up a fight. All !!! messages are mobs or arrowwood logs, so cancel them. Level 37-47: Zeruhn Mines (River) Although the Black Eels will break Halcyon Rods, the chances of that happening are rare. Cancel all terrible feeling messages will help. Also cancel the !!!, as these are Giant Catfish. Use the Worm Lures purchased from fishing guild in Port Windurst or Aht Urhgan Whitegate. Level 37-49: Rabao (Lake) - Alternative Target Giant Donkos with Frog Lure or Trout Ball and Composite Rod. They do not stack. Trade them to Zaldon, as there is a small chance he can give you a broken Halcyon Rod (which sell very well on the AH) along with 96 gil. These fish are also frequent guild point items as well. You may also use a Worm Lure to target Sandfish, which cap at 50 fishing skill, and also come up as guild point item occasionally. Level 47-53: Rolanberry Fields (J-10 Pond) Use the Frog Lure with Halcyon or Composite Rods. Cancel all the !!! as they are mobs. You will also need to be at least level 45 in a job due to goblins that may wander in the area. Red Terrapins are the target. Mythril Swords will break the lines on the Halcyons, and Rusty Greatswords will break the Halcyon Rod. Level 53-56: Windurst Waters Use the Shrimp Lure and Halcyon Rods. Gold Carp will sell for 400 gil each to the NPC vendor. If you are still in need of Moat Carp for Lu Shangs quest, switch to insect balls. Level 56-69: East Sarutabaruta (pond) Use the Fly Lure and Halcyon Rods. Cancel the !!! as they are mobs. Save these Crescent Fish for future guild point days, as they will come up as guild point items frequently. Level 56-75: Lufaise Meadows (Lagoon)/Al Zahbi Use the Minnow Lure and Halcyon Rods. Target fish are Tavnazian Goby in Lufaise Meadows and Kayabaligi in Al Zahbi. '''Level 69-81: North Gustaberg (cascade) Use Meatballs and Composite or Lu Shangs Rods. The Gavial Fish will have the !!! as they are large fish. They will also net decent profit at the AH as high level bonecrafters will often desynth them for HQ Pugil Scales (used for bonecrafting skillups at Veteran Level). Sometimes they are used for the fish ranking system. Level 81-94: Beaucedine Glacier (Lake) The target is Emperor Fish with Trout Balls and Composite or Lu Shangs Rods. They will net decent profit at the AH (as high level cooks will frequently desynth them), and they can be traded to Zaldon. Level 94-100: Kuftal Tunnel (Phantom Lake) This area is relatively clear of mobs. Stamina fishing is the only way you can safely fish here, but if you are in a party it might be wise to pull up all the Devil Mantas for the Angel Skin drops. The Cave Cherax will break the Lu Shang's Fishing Rod, but not as frequent as the other legendary fish known to do so (if they do, there is a quest in Rabao that can repair those Lu Shang's Rods). These are the fish that you need to trade to Zaldon if you want the Ebisu Fishing Rod, as there is a 1 in 4 chance of getting an EX bait called Dwarf Pugil. When fishing the Cave Cherax, use meatballs.